


Snakebites

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Drunk Sex, Firewhiskey, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry has a massive dick, It's literal sex, Leaky Cauldron, Lube, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Slash, Sort of plot, Switching, There is now an epilogue, This is literally just sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, drunk, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Not only was Draco Malfoy ridiculously fit, he seemed to be sporting two muggle lip piercings, and an eyebrow piercing. Harry’s mouth went dry.Prompt & Gift Fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 502





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> This is a prompt fic, the prompt was Draco having snakebites and Harry being like "oh my god..." - this is a gift for my amazing Mommy Puff, whom I love sooo much. <3 I hope you like it!
> 
> **Warning**  
> This is literally just sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to @galraart for the amazing artwork for this fic.

[ ](https://imgur.com/uLwqVua)

It was Friday again, thank fuck. After an exhausting week of Auror training Harry had been looking forward to his weekly pub night with his friends. They all met up in the Leaky Cauldron for what they dubbed an all night blow out. It rarely lasted all night, however. He was currently sat at a table, opposite Luna who had been talking about the recent issue of the Quibbler for at least half an hour. He felt like he needed to make a contribution but he really couldn’t be bothered. The only thing on his mind currently was getting drunk. Harry was somewhat solemn today, a week Tuesday past his boyfriend Jared had decided to break off their two month relationship citing Harry spent ‘too much time’ working. 

“You alright mate?” asked Ron, who looked at him with a concerned expression on his face. Although he meant well, Harry couldn’t help but feel irritated. He was sick of people asking him if he was okay, it was possibly the most annoying thing ever. Of course he wasn’t okay, the only regular thing in his life had dumped him and got with someone else two days later. I mean, he didn’t love Jared but at least he was there whenever Harry called. 

“Yeah, fine.” he mumbled, staring down into his pint glass. It was alright for Ron, he had Hermione - she was a constant in his life and their love was unparalleled. Luna, who was irritatingly still talking about the fucking Quibbler was dating Ginny, his ex. They’d broken up about two weeks after the war, Harry had come out to her and admitted that while what they had was special, it wasn’t meant to be. Thank Merlin she’d agreed and explained that she'd become very close to Luna and her preference for women basically sealed the deal. 

Ginny was sat next to Luna, holding her hand on the table. Harry looked down at their joined hands and sighed. He wished he had someone that cared about him. Jared was a good shag but really that was about it. He was as dull as a box of rocks.

The door to the Leaky swung open and in walked Dean and Seamus, who were also a couple. Harry groaned inwardly. It seemed that he was the only person here that was single. “Hiya!” Seamus greeted, sitting down on the bench. “Sorry we’re late, got held up.” Dean blushed, him and Seamus shared a look that Harry knew all too well. Seamus announced he was parched and trotted off to the bar in search of firewhiskey.

“How’s Auror training going Harry?” Luna asked, she watched him closely - he looked up and shrugged his shoulders. “Alright, tiring.” When the hell did she stop talking about the Quibbler? He thought.

The door swung open to the Leaky once again and Harry’s eyes trailed over to the door. What they landed on took him by surprise, his jaw went slack. Draco Malfoy was the last person he expected to walk through those doors, but holy shit.

Beside him stood Pansy Parkinson, to her credit, she no longer had the pug face she once did at school. She was wearing the tightest, shortest black dress he’d ever seen in his life and her arm was dangled around the neck of Blaise Zabini, who wore an immaculate fitted cobalt suit. But what took his breath away was how ridiculously hot Malfoy looked. He was wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans, a green shirt, two buttons undone at the top. His hair was longer, sweeping and a fringe fell over his eyes. 

Harry stood up, nodding to Luna who followed his gaze. A smile appeared on her face. “Anyone want anything?” he asked, gesturing towards the bar. Ron held his pint up and grinned. “Another mate, cheers.”

After Harry had gotten all of their drink orders, he walked over to the bar and stood beside Seamus, who was still waiting for his and Dean’s order. “Alright.” he said, nudging Seamus lightly with his elbow. “Aye, how was work?” he asked casually, leaning against the bar. Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Not bad.” he replied, but his attention was elsewhere.

Not only was Draco ridiculously fit, he seemed to be sporting two muggle lip piercings, and an eyebrow piercing. Harry’s mouth went dry.

“Oh, fancy seeing you here Potter.” Malfoy chuckled lightly, gesturing towards the barmaid. “Three glasses of firewhiskey please.” he ordered, before turning his gaze back to Harry. Suddenly, Harry felt very underdressed. He’d just thrown on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and his vans. His hair was still as messy and wild as it once was, however he’d updated his glasses and he now had thicker black square frames. He anxiously ran a hand through his hair.

“Alright Malfoy?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. He knew if he continued to stare at him he’d worry Seamus, who was looking at him with the most devilish smirk. “Well I’ll get back to the table, enjoy.” he winked, before leaving Harry there with Malfoy.

Pansy and Blaise shared a look, then walked through the Leaky to find a table. “Quite well, thank you.” Draco replied, tapping his finger against the wooden bar. 

“I er… I like your piercings.” Harry said awkwardly, pointing towards Draco’s mouth. Draco blinked, then nodded a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Thanks, I got them a few months ago.” 

Harry nodded in response, an anxious bubble settled in his stomach. “That’s cool.” he mumbled, turning back towards the bar. He realised he hadn’t actually ordered his drinks. “Do you have any?” Draco asked, his gaze was fixed to the side of Harry’s face, studying him. Harry shifted uncomfortably before shaking his head. “No, I er, I never got one.” 

“That’s a shame.” Draco shrugged, he picked up the now filled glasses of firewhiskey and nodded his head towards Harry. “See you later, Potter.” he winked, walking off towards his friends.

Harry quickly ordered his drinks, mimicked Draco’s earlier movements of tapping on the bar and mumbled a quick thank you and half jogged towards his table again pushing the pint in Ron’s direction. “Have you seen Malfoy?” Harry asked as he sat down. He earned a groan from the majority of the table.

“What?” 

Ron turned his head towards his best friend, the look on his face was a cross between amusement and irritation. “What about Malfoy?” he asked, sighing. “He’s got like, lip piercings.” Harry mumbled, his eyes trailing off in search of the platinum blonde hair.

“Snakebites, you mean?” Luna asked dreamily, smiling. “I think they’re rather nice.” Ginny nodded in agreement. “I saw as he walked past, he definitely suits them.” 

Harry nodded along with her, then blushed and ducked his head. “Does this mean you’re going to be obsessed with Malfoy again?” Ron asked, earning a shove in the side from Hermione. “Ow! What? He was!” he exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Shhh” Hermione scolded, shaking her head at him. He just shrugged. “It’s true!”

“We don’t talk about Harry’s obsession with Malfoy, it’s a rule.” Dean pointed out. Seamus agreed. “What, I’m not obsessed with Malfoy.” Harry scowled, sending daggers towards Seamus. “Riiiight.” Ginny smirked.

The night went on, plenty more drinks were ordered and Harry could feel his head starting to cloud. He’d already had four pints before Malfoy walked in, now he was on his sixth firewhiskey and he wasn’t really sure he was able to stand properly. He’d only ordered that many because every time Malfoy went up to the bar Harry suspiciously downed his drink and went off seeking another. They exchanged small talk, nothing serious every time they’d come into contact. Harry hadn’t seen the other man for over a year and he found himself drawn to him. Fuck. They were right, he was obsessed. 

Dean and Seamus were the first to leave, saying they had a date with their bed. Ron grimaced at this and waved them off. Then Luna and Ginny left, leaving only Harry, Ron and Hermione at the table. Ron sighed and swirled his pint around, his body weaving a little. “I think we should go home too.” Hermione said, although she was definitely tipsy, she was nowhere near Ron’s current level of drunk. “I thin’ we should go bed.” Ron winked, Hermione cringed. “Come on, let's get you home, are you coming Harry?” she asked, helping Ron up off the bench. He stumbled as he walked around the table his eyes unfocused. “No, I’ll stay for a bit longer.” Harry smiled. Hermione gave him a knowing look and then returned his smile. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, she winked.

After Hermione and Ron left, Harry stared at the empty seats and sighed. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to stay, a combination of returning to an empty house, being slightly pissed and the fact that he really couldn’t stop staring at Malfoy. He realised that Malfoy was also alone now, so he plucked up his Gryffindor courage, stumbled a little as he stood and plonked himself down on the seat opposite Malfoy.

“Hello Potter.” Draco smirked.

“Alright.” he mumbled, stretching out his legs underneath the table. “What brings you here?” Draco asked, Harry wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but Malfoy’s current smirk looked somewhat flirty. Definitely imagining it, how pissed was he?

“My legs.” he retorted, offering Malfoy a smirk in return.

“Touche.” Draco chuckled, bringing the glass up to his lips. He took a sip of the firewhiskey, the burn immediate in his throat. Harry watched as his adams apple bobbed, swallowing the drink down. Harry licked his lips. 

Harry really wasn’t sure what to talk about, and he didn’t want Draco to leave either so he settled on the safe topic of Quidditch, they began to talk about the current season, which players they thought would do well, which teams they liked, which all in all was a pleasant conversation, but Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off Malfoy’s lips and Draco knew it.

“You know, Potter.” he started, taking a large gulp of his firewhiskey. “If I knew getting snakebites would have gotten your attention this easily, I would’ve done it years ago.” the wicked smirk was back and Harry knew he wasn’t imagining it this time. He threw his head back and laughed.

“I never really thought about them before, but they’re fucking hot.” Harry grinned, pleased with the shocked expression that flitted across Draco’s features. The other man was absolutely gorgeous. He was still pointy, but the way the dull light of the pub shone down on him, it illuminated the blonde in his hair so much he looked positively angelic. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” he replied, grinning. It was a good look on him, Harry thought. He never really saw Malfoy smile that much - he always had that nasty smirk plastered across his face, it used to piss him off but what he’d realised was now that smirk went straight to his cock.

“Are you flirting with me Malfoy?” Harry asked, mustering as much bravery as he possibly could. If someone had told him a couple years he’d be sitting in the Leaky Cauldron trying to get in to Malfoy’s pants, he would have told them they were mental.

“I am, yes.” he winked. “Fancy another?” he offered, gesturing towards their now empty glasses. “I have a bottle of Ogden’s back at mine.” Harry suggested, winking back.

“Excellent.” Draco nodded, standing up almost immediately. Harry followed suit, he picked up his jacket he’d left at the other table and slung it over his shoulder, leaving the pub as quickly as he could. The air hit him as soon as he left and he was aware he really was pretty drunk but definitely not Ron level.

“Aren’t you dating someone?” Draco asked curiously, eyeing Harry with suspicion. “Broke up.” Harry muttered, stretching his arms a little. “Ah, that’s a shame.”

“Not really, Jared was a dickhead,” Harry shrugged “How’d you know?” he turned his head towards Draco, who was leaning against the wall casually. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Harry frowned. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Prophet, and there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Draco smirked, he opened the packet and pulled a cigarette out, putting it between his lips and shoving the packet back into his pocket, he quickly lit the cigarette and took a drag. 

“It would appear that way yes.” Harry shrugged, he knew the Daily Prophet had reported about him and Jared quite a lot, but he never really thought about the people that read it. Moving to stand beside the other man. Harry only really shared a smoke with Ginny, who had taken up the habit about six months ago when he was drunk. Draco took another drag and passed the cigarette to Harry, who took it and nodded his head. “I only smoke when I’m pissed.” Draco admitted, watching Harry as he puffed on it a few times. “Menthol too.” Harry commented, passing the remnants back to Draco who laughed.

“Menthol is decent.” Draco shrugged. Harry wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but he could tell Draco could sense it. “I do too.” Harry offered, looking up at him. “I mean, smoke when I’m pissed.” Draco nodded. “So your place then.” 

Harry smiled. “Knight Bus or apparate? I think I’m a bit too pissed to apparate.” he admitted honestly. Harry wasn’t great at apparating at the best of times, nevermind drunk. Draco let out a noise. “There’s a floo in there.” he suggested. Harry slapped his forehead and laughed. “Right, of course.” 

Draco finished the cigarette and walked back into the Leaky, Harry close behind him. As they reached the fireplace, Draco turned to Harry and frowned. “Where do you live?” Harry picked up a handful of floo powder and walked into the fireplace. “12 Grimmauld Place.” he said clearly, winking as he disappeared. Draco shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the floo powder and repeated the address.

\---------------------

Harry fell through the floo, he never managed to not fall over after he came out of one of those blasted fireplaces. He quickly brushed down his clothes and turned, waiting for Draco to appear. Once he did, Harry bit his lower lip and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. 

Draco’s eyes wandered around his living room, he pursed his lips his gaze settled on Harry’s face. His eyes were such a bright green he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to stop looking into them. He’d wanted Potter for years, a stupid schoolboy crush that escalated. He had never imagined in his wildest dreams he’d be standing in his living room, with the prospect of sex. Of course, that was all it was but he was sure he could settle for that.

Harry stood for another few moments, before he turned away and walked over to an old mahogany sideboard at the other side of the room, he opened one of the cupboard doors and retrieved a decanter of firewhiskey. He placed the decanter on the top of the sideboard, jumping slightly as he felt two arms snake around his waist. Draco’s chin settled on his shoulder and he shivered.

“How about we skip the drinks and go straight to the bedroom?” Draco whispered breathily into his ear, the sensation sent shudders up Harry’s back, he closed his eyes briefly and nodded. Turning around, Harry’s eyes rested upon those pierced lips once again, then his gaze flickered up to Draco’s eyes, dark and dilated. Draco pulled him closer, leaning forwards to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry stilled for a moment, the sensation of the metal gliding over his lips was surreal, he responded, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip and over the bars. 

Draco smirked into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Harry’s tongue explore, Harry could feel the pressure of his erection pushing against his trousers, he shifted uncomfortably his hands drifting off, tangling his fingers in to Draco’s hair, it was soft and silky and just perfect.

After another few moments, Harry pulled back for air, looking up at the pink flush of Draco’s cheeks. He took his hands out of Draco’s hair and grabbed a hold of his hand, leading him through the living room, up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. He put his hand on the doorknob, but was shoved into the door gently, Draco’s mouth latched on to his neck, biting and nibbling gently. A moan escaped Harry’s lips. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, they both stumbled into the room, turning around, Harry’s fingers were immediately on the buttons of Draco’s shirt. He fumbled, growing irritated so he hooked his fingers through the gaps and ripped the shirt open, a wild grin on his face as the clatter of buttons and the sound of their breaths were the only thing to be heard.

“I liked that shirt.” Draco growled, moving forwards to capture Harry’s lips once more. “Shit happens.” Harry mumbled against his lips. Draco grabbed a hold of the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and nudged, Harry lifted his arms up and allowed Draco to pull it up off his shoulders. Draco let out a sound of approval, Harry was still thin, but he’d filled out exceptionally, gone was the scrawny boy he once knew. He was for lack of a better word, sort of ripped. Auror training was paying off, he thought.

Stood shirtless, Harry’s gaze rested on Draco’s chest tracing the silver scars that covered his upper body. He suddenly felt cold. “I..” he started, unable to take his eyes off them.

“Don’t.” Draco sighed, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. He didn’t let many people see them, he’d forgotten they were there in the heat of the moment. “I’m sorry.” Harry whispered, looking up into the silver of his the other man’s eyes. Draco closed his eyes briefly, then opened them holding back the tears threatening to fall.

“I forgive you.” he whispered, he began moving forwards grabbing a hold of the buckle of Harry’s belt. Quickly undoing it, he pulled it through the loops of his jeans and tossed it carelessly onto the ground, pulling Harry in to another scorching kiss.

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot.” Draco growled, his lips connecting with Harry’s neck, he bit down hard, sucking. It was sure to leave a mark but at this point Draco couldn’t care less, this was all of his wank fantasies and dreams in one.

Harry closed his eyes, moaning loudly. “Fuck.” he gasped as Draco’s teeth sunk in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, vanishing the remainder of their clothes. Draco let out a growl, his gaze dropped to Harry’s cock, he let out a breath. “Is there anything that isn’t impressive about you?” Draco groaned, dropping to his knees.

Harry let out a short laugh. “Fuck off.” 

Draco smirked darkly, he wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I mean, they’re all applauding you for defeating Voldemort but nobody’s applauding you for this.” he laughed. Harry stared at him, wide eyed. He clenched his fist, steadying himself. 

“It’s pretty fucking incredible.” Draco continued, bringing Harry’s cock up to his lips his tongue darted over the slit, Harry gasped and bit down on his lower lip hard. Draco laughed, wrapping his mouth around Harry’s cock, his cheeks hollowing as he bobbed his head up and down his impressive length. He flicked his wrist around the base of Harry’s cock, earning the deepest moan thus far. Draco’s cock twitched in appreciation. Gasping, Harry’s fingers found Draco’s hair and he began running his fingers through it, revelling in the sensation.

“F-Fuck, Merlin Malfoy.” he bit out, trying to supress another moan. Harry knew he was loud, and he knew Draco was about to find out just how loud he could be. Pulling his head back, Draco grinned and stood up, pushing Harry further back, he fell backwards landing on the plush bed behind him.

Biting his lip, Harry looked up at the gorgeous man in front of him and wondered if he would be able to let this go as a drunken one night stand. After all, it’s Malfoy. Trying to push that to the back of his mind, he smiled. 

“Lube?” asked Draco, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry obliged, wandlessly summoning the lube he passed it to Draco and winked, stood stunned, Draco bit his lip, catching his teeth between his piercing. Harry licked his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure why he was so ridiculously attracted to those metal bars, but they did something to him.

“Well, you seem to have many more talents.” Draco muttered approvingly. He uncapped the bottle and squirted a generous amount in to his hand, he then moved forwards covering Harry’s body with his own, involuntarily Harry bucked upwards, they both let out a moan as their cocks rubbed together, Draco immediately pulled Harry into a kiss, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth, he reached down, parting Harry’s cheeks his finger brushing against his tight hole. He pushed the first lube coated finger into his hole gently, Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth, his hand moving to tangle into Draco’s hair. 

Draco could tell Harry was going to be loud, that was his favourite type. He smirked against Harry’s lips, pushing in the second finger. He was tight, he twisted his fingers in a scissoring movement, Harry shifted, the burn evident. Pulling back from the kiss, Harry’s eyes trailed down Draco’s body to his cock. He then looked up at Draco, who was watching him closely. “More.” he moaned, pulling on Draco’s hair a little more forcefully than he’d intended.

Obliging, Draco added the third finger, Harry gasped, he moved his hips, fucking himself on Draco’s fingers. Draco groaned, it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, there again he was pretty sure Harry was the hottest thing he’d ever seen too so he may be bias.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m ready - Draco fuck.” he panted, his hand had slackened releasing Draco’s hair and dropped down on to the bed. The sound of his name sent a shiver up Draco’s spine. He reached for the lube again, squirted it into his hand and began coating his cock. He was so hard and he was sure he wasn’t going to last, especially with who he was about to be shagging. He lined his cock up to Harry’s hole, looking at his face for a moment. “Yes.. yes.” Harry breathed, looking at Draco with pleading eyes. 

Harry wasn’t usually bottom, but he really didn’t care at this point - all he wanted was Draco’s cock buried so deep inside him he couldn’t think of anything else. Draco bit his lip and pushed his cock inside, a moan escaping his lips. Harry winced a little, not ready for the burn. “Okay?” Draco asked, watching him intently. Harry stilled for a moment, let out a breath and nodded. 

Draco began to move, gently at first, but he could tell that Harry wasn’t interested in slow sex, since he began to thrash his hips, fucking himself on Draco’s cock. He moved forwards, flicking his tongue against Harry’s nipple as he thrusted in to him, Harry gasped, an incoherent babble of nonesense coming out of his mouth, it mostly consisted of ‘fuck’ ‘draco’ and ‘more’. Harry gasped as he hit his prostate, a loud, deep moan escaping his lips. Draco shuddered.

“Fuck, Harry.” he gasped out, his thrusts becoming a little more erratic by the second, he was was so close. He gripped Harry's hip with his left hand, using his right he wrapped his slender fingers around Harry’s thick cock and began pumping.  
“Fuck, Draco.. I’m gunna..” he moaned, throwing back his head he closed his eyes tightly, sweat began to drip down Draco’s forehead, he gripped Harry’s hip a little tighter, sure to leave a bruise but the other man didn’t really seem to care, he was a noisy fuck, Draco thought. He smirked. He quickened his pace, thrusting wildly into the other man. After a few minutes of pounding, Draco could feel he was reaching his peak.

He could feel his balls tighten, his eyes slipped closed. Harry came first, splashing hot come up his chest, Draco looked at the tousled sight before him, coming not long after him. Draco gasped, letting out a moan before collapsing on to Harry, trying to regain his breath, “Merlin..” he whispered, his head resting against Harry’s shoulder. He pulled out and rolled over to lay on his side, beside him.

It took a few minutes for Harry to regain his breath, he opened his eyes, looking at the blonde man to the right of him and smiled. Draco’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze resting on Harry, he returned his smile.

“That was slightly unexpected.” Draco laughed, turning to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling above. “Mm.” Harry agreed, he reached down with his hand and intertwined their fingers. Draco looked down at their hands, a frown creasing his brow. “Holding hands after sex Potter?” he teased. Harry let out a snort and rolled his eyes. “Accept it, Malfoy.”

“Do you want to go on a date?” Draco asked awkwardly, frowning at his own words. He felt like a great big idiot asking that, he wished immediately he could take it back. Harry barked out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “I think we’ve done this the wrong way ‘round.” 

Draco agreed, nodding his head. “Yeah, but when did we ever do anything normally?” he offered, squeezing Harry’s hand. “Yes, I’d love to go on a date.” he whispered, Draco turned his head, his eyes instantly locking with the beautiful emerald green, he smiled softly. “Good, because you’re not going to get rid of me very easily now.” he whispered back. Harry shifted and wrapped his arms around the other man, settling his head into the crook of his neck. 

“I don’t intend to.” Harry smiled.

He’d spent all those years obsessing over Malfoy, wanting to know what he was doing, where he was going, all those hours scouring the Mauraders Map, of stalking and skulking. He never thought in his wildest dreams he’d want something else with Malfoy, but that was Malfoy and this was Draco. 

He wasn’t going to give up this time.

They were inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a lot of people that enjoyed this story. Your comments and love mean so much to me, so I decided you guys deserved a sequel and so did our boys. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> There's going to be artwork for this story too, which you'll be able to find on my tumblr [@accioxanxiety](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/accioxanxiety) soon, I'd like to thank my amazing beta reader [@EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor)  
> as well as all of the #TheRebels for your amazing support on this fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for being a part of Snakebites!

**Epilogue**

It had been six months since Harry’s encounter with Draco in the Leaky Cauldron. It was amusing to Harry, that Draco had not left for a week after the first encounter. They’d holed up in Grimmauld Place for a week, enjoying the most delicious sex Harry had ever experienced in his life. In every different way, they’d even taken it upon themselves to do it in every single room, including the kitchen.

A blush spread across Harry’s cheeks as he remembered kreacher popping in to the kitchen, staring at them and then quickly disappearing. They’d stopped, too horrified to continue - then Draco had promptly burst into laughter. 

Missing a week of Auror training might have been cause for concern, but thankfully not when you’re the _chosen one_. The only time that actually helped Harry, he thought.

Three months ago, they’d become a couple. 

Harry was now sat on a metal bed, covered in leather inside a tattoo parlour in muggle London. The walls were adorned with many posters of different rock bands, a shelf full of skulls which appeared to be glittery sat at the very back of the wall. Draco sat beside him, gazing down at a magazine left in the waiting room of said tattoo parlour. The title ‘Kerrang’ “Draco..” Harry began, looking over at his boyfriend with concern. Draco’s head snapped to his direction a frown on his face. “Mm?” 

“I-I er..” Harry stammered, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He was about to get snakebites, something Draco had been encouraging him to get for at least a month. He’d finally caved and agreed. He found Draco’s snakebites otherworldly hot, something Draco commented on far too often. 

“Nervous?” Draco smirked, placing a hand on Harry’s thigh. He nodded. Draco tsked and shook his head. “Let’s go through it shall we?” he started, placing the magazine down on the floor next to him. He crossed his leg over the other and leant back in the chair. “You took on a fully grown mountain troll at aged eleven, beat Voldemort that same year, battled a basilisk, destroyed Tom Riddle’s diary, survived dementors, an escaped convict-” he was cut off by a dramatic sigh from his boyfriend. “Sirius wasn’t bad.” he glared, rolling his eyes.

“Beat a dragon, swam to the bottom of the Lake with Merlin knows what bloody down there, survived the _maze_ then Voldemort again..” he continued, Harry’s face was flame red by now, he began muttering curses under his breath. “Yes, yes, Draco we get it.” he groaned.

“Okay fine, we won’t go over your achievements - but you bested the worst threat to the Wizarding World with a fucking _expelliarmus_ but you’re scared of a piercing?”

Harry let out an exasperated huff. “Needles, Draco.. Needles.” Harry glared. The lady returned with all of the required utensils and set them down on the metal table next to her. A smile graced her lips. “Ready?” she asked. Harry nodded, unable to speak. He looked up at her, she had short blonde hair, the most perfect cat eyeliner he’d ever seen in his life and a labret piercing that sat in the middle of her bottom lip. A petite woman, wearing a black top with a pentagram on the front of it. For some reason, this put him at ease.

“Right let’s see here then.” She poked his lips a few times, grabbed a sharpie pen and began making a few marks on his lower lip. Draco watched with interest, Harry closed his eyes trying to even his breathing. “Nervous?” she asked, a chuckle escaping her lips. Harry nodded again. “First piercing?” 

He nodded a third time. “Ah, you’ll be fine.” she grinned. “Gillian, do you fancy doing my second eyebrow piercing while we’re here?” asked Draco. The woman smiled and nodded. “Of course, let's do this!” she exclaimed, her eyes full of glee. Turning her attention back to Harry, she gave him a comforting smile “Right-o, let’s get this done shall we?” 

Harry felt something metal clamp down on his lip, he tried to resist the urge to bite his lip, his natural go-to when something was particularly anxiety inducing. After a few moments, she produced a needle, eyeing Harry. “Deep breath.” she said, he took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as he felt the needle go through his bottom lip. Once it was through, she replaced it with a metal bar and screwed a ball on to the end. “One down, one to do.” she grinned.

Harry frowned, pursing his lips. It felt unusual inside his mouth, but the pain wasn’t really what he expected. A few minutes later and he was sporting two pieces of foreign metal inside his mouth. He turned his head towards his boyfriend and smiled. “What do you think?”

Draco had sat entranced the entire time. He thoroughly enjoyed the experience of his own piercings, but watching someone else get one was an entirely new thing to him. Not only did Harry look ridiculously hot, he’d taken the entire thing very well. Draco was impressed, perhaps a little aroused.

Shaking his head, he smiled and nodded. “You look amazing.” he breathed, giving Harry a sultry wink. Gillian chuckled from beside them. “You two are so cute.” Harry turned his head towards the blonde woman and smiled. “Thank you.”

“How ‘bout that eyebrow now then Draco?” Gillian asked, cleaning up her tray and disposing of the equipment. “Definitely.” There was not another person on earth Draco would’ve trusted more with his face than this woman. Once Draco’s eyebrow piercing was complete, he hopped down off the table and quickly filled out his form, handing it back to Gillian. “Well, I have some bad news for you Harry.” Gillian said, a glint in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Harry turned his attention to the woman. “You’re going to have some swelling which is normal, if you come back in four to six weeks I’ll replace your bars with smaller ones, here’s a care leaflet.” she said, passing him a piece of paper outlining how to clean his new addition.

“But also, you can’t give oral sex until it’s healed.” she mused, a smirk on her face. Harry’s eyes widened and he blushed scarlet, ducking his head down. A chuckle escaped her lips. Draco shook his head. “A shy one isn’t he?” Gillian commented, cleaning away the utensils from Draco’s piercing.

“Mm, knowing what I know I can’t agree.” Draco smirked back.

********

As they exited the tattoo parlour together, Harry with his brand new snakebites and Draco with an extra eyebrow piercing close to the original, Harry couldn’t help but smile. Whenever he’d look in the mirror and see the metal in his face, he’d be reminded that he did this together - with Draco. It was funny to him, that just six months ago he was single in the Leaky mesmerised by the metal sticking out of Draco’s face, in truth he had somewhat of a fixation with it. It was incredibly sexy.

“I love you.” Harry said, surprising even himself. He wasn’t sure where it came from, his eyes narrowed to his boyfriend who stood stunned, staring at him with wide eyes. They eventually softened, a smile gracing his pink lips.

“I love you too.” he replied, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “So six weeks, with no blowjobs. How am I going to cope?” Draco threw his head back in laughter, Harry scowled. “Hey I didn’t know that did I?” he groaned. Draco shrugged his shoulders and held his hand out for the other man. “I did, it’s fine.” 

They walked around the side of the tattoo parlour to a narrow alleyway, Draco squeezed his hand reassuringly before they side-alonged to Grimmauld. Once they’d arrived, Draco made for the couch immediately, plonking down onto it with a soft ‘thud’

“What do you fancy doing today?” he asked Harry, looking up at him above. Harry shrugged his shoulders stood in the middle of the living room for what seemed like an eternity, before mimicking Draco’s movements plonking down beside him. “Dunno, what do you want to do?”

“Well, it’s not as though we have jobs to go to.” Draco mused, placing a hand on Harry’s thigh. Harry had quit Auror training a week from graduation, one night he’d stayed up early into the morning talking about anything and everything with Draco, everything seemed so deep and from the heart in the moonlight. He’d talked about how he wasn’t enjoying Auror training, how he didn’t think he was meant to be one - he’d talked in detail at the terror he’d felt during the war, that every time he came up against someone casting hexes or curses he froze. Draco had looked at him with sympathetic eyes and given him a very reassuring kiss. The next day, he’d turned up at the Ministry and announced he was resigning.

Since then, Harry hadn’t really been doing alot. He spent most of his free time with Draco, which was more than great - but sometimes they’d find themselves wondering if there was more to life than eating pizza from the shitty take away down the street, sex and well.. Sitting around doing nothing.

Grimmauld Place hadn’t changed much, if Harry was honest he really didn’t see himself staying much longer, too many painful memories in the halls of this house made him feel on edge. He’d thought about broaching the subject with Draco, perhaps buying somewhere to live for the two of them.

“How did you get on with that Potions apprenticeship thing?” Harry asked, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Draco let out a snort and rested his head atop Harry’s. “I haven’t heard anything, I doubt they’ll accept me.” he spat bitterly. “Ex-Death Eater and all that.” Harry winced. Even though he’d testified for the man, he found his boyfriend constantly having to alter his actions - he wasn’t allowed in several Wizarding establishments - though they never refused entry when Harry was around, he witnessed it first hand when Draco had gone ahead of him one day.

“Mm.” Harry mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed. “I was thinking about applying to St Mungos.” he said, biting his lip. His teeth connected with his fresh piercing and he winced. “Don’t bite it.” Draco laughed. “St Mungos?” 

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. “Well, I can’t fight them - so I might as well heal them.” he shrugged. Draco raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to do that?” 

Harry pulled away, sitting up straight. He turned his body sideways to face his boyfriend and nodded again. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I want to do something meaningful that helps others, not be another pawn in an endless war, I want to make a difference.” he said. Draco looked at him, he was proud of this man in front of him. “Then do it.” he breathed.

********

**Two Years Later**

As it turned out, Draco’s apprenticeship to a Potions program had been accepted, but a backlog in paperwork had made him almost late for his interview. He’d received the paperwork thirty minutes before the scheduled interview, which threw him into an all out panic. When he’d entered the room, the man sitting behind the desk had smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down. Draco had passed the interview with flying colours, he’d expressed his interest in Potions and becoming a Potions Master, he’d shown the man all of his practical work and his notes, the man had been thoroughly impressed with Draco. 

He’d spent the last couple of years tirelessly pouring over potions textbooks, brewing late into the night, he’d passed every challenge with flying colours becoming the quickest to graduate in almost three decades. It was impressive, Harry had expressed his congratulations in the most delicious ways.

Today, Professor Draco Malfoy was a Potions Master and a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Harry, on the other hand had been on his way to his apprenticeship interview when he’d received an owl from Headmistress McGonnagall, requesting his presence at the school. He frowned, looking up at the hospital in front of him. He knew if he went to Hogwarts he’d miss his interview, but Minerva was a good friend, he’d spent a long time helping with reparations to Hogwarts and built up a strong friendship with the woman. If she was summoning him it wouldn’t be without reason. 

Sighing, Harry knew he’d likely be able to reschedule the appointment just from his name alone, so he’d apparated to the gates of Hogwarts instead, his shoes crunching against the gravel path towards the castle. Looking up at the castle, he felt warmth immediately fill his heart. His first home, he loved it here beyond words.

Once he’d entered the castle, he made his way towards Minerva’s office and muttered the password, waiting for the staircase to descend. Once he’d stepped on, he pulled in a deep breath and exhaled. It was weird, he mused.

Standing outside the Headmistresses office brought about a lot of emotions for Harry, whilst he was helping with reparation he often came up to the office for tea and biscuits with Minerva, but he had never been able to push down the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, like there was something missing.

“Enter.” came the boom of her voice, he smiled and entered the room giving a half wave to the woman sat behind the desk. Standing up, Minerva looked at him with kind eyes and smiled back. “Mr. Potter, you came quickly.” she commented, gesturing for him to sit down. Harry nodded, making his way over to the chair and sat down carefully.

Today, Professor Harry Potter was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Minerva, the sly fox had gotten wind he’d applied to St Mungos, instead she’d sent an owl out asking if he’d join the team. He’d willingly accepted.

********

“Hello, Professor Malfoy.” Harry greeted evenly, nodding his head towards the blonde. Quirking an eyebrow up, Draco smirked and nodded back. “Professor Potter.”

There had been a very amusing conversation between Headmistress McGonnagall, Harry and Draco about the presence of both men’s snakebites, she often asked what had possessed her ‘boys’ to get them, but Draco merely shrugged his shoulders. It had become somewhat of a private joke between the faculty at Hogwarts. It had amused Draco thoroughly how many of his own year had become Professors at Hogwarts. 

There was of course himself and Harry, Professor Neville Longbottom of Herbology, Professor Luna Lovegood of Divination, something Harry often joked about and of course Professor Ronald Weasley, who’d taken up a job as their Flying Instructor. Once Harry had left Auror training it had only taken a few weeks before Ron quit too, citing there was no point fighting dark wizards if his best friend wasn’t the one at his side. Ron had been badgering Hermione for years about taking a position at Hogwarts, she’d started off at the Ministry of Magic, but eventually he’d worn her down so much she’d taken the position teaching Ancient Runes. 

They all sat at the head table together, chatting amongst them. Harry had never seen Minerva so happy in all his years. “I have a little announcement to make.” She said, that glint in her eyes that always reminded Harry of Dumbledore appeared. He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“It seems we’re going to have a staff game of Quidditch.” she mused, turning her head towards Harry. His mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, he then smirked. “Scared, Malfoy?” he said, turning his head towards his boyfriend. Draco let out an uncharacteristic snort. “You wish.”

********

As it turned out, their faculty Quidditch game was Luna, Hermione and Draco against Harry, Ron and Neville. Draco had been winding him up for it in the week leading up to the event. Ron had nudged his best friend and said under no uncertain terms were they going to lose to Malfoy. Hermione had scowled at him and he’d ducked his head. Of course, he didn’t want to beat his wife, but he had a healthy rivalry with Draco still. They often played Wizard’s Chess together and Ron didn’t win _every_ game, which annoyed him to no end.

They’d been flying around the Quidditch pitch to close to an hour when Harry caught sight of the snitch, however he’d seen it a little later than his boyfriend who was flying as fast as he could towards the gold glittering object. Harry let out a huff and flew towards it with impressive speed. He thumped in to Draco’s side, his head turning towards him. A smirk formed on Draco’s face as he sped up a little more, reaching his hand out to the snitch.

Harry let out a gasp as he saw Draco’s hand close around the snitch. Minerva’s voice boomed across the pitch. “Professor Malfoy has caught the snitch, the Serpent's win!” Harry let out a huff of frustration as he descended on the ground, his eyes flying over to Ron who looked disgruntled.

“Fucking hell mate, you nearly had it!” Ron exclaimed, glaring at Harry. Draco descended shortly after, his smirk fixed to his pointy face. “I finally beat you, Potter.” he teased, nudging his boyfriend playfully with his elbow.

“I think you’ve beat him more times than I care to think.” came the even smirk of Hermione. Harry cursed the day the two of them put aside their differences. Nowadays, Hermione and Draco were good friends - they shared a lot in common and they were often found in the staff quarters chatting about some new magical theory they’d come up with.

“I can’t believe we won!” bounced Luna, her hair was tied up in a pony-tail, but it still flew beautifully as she jumped. “I’m so happy!” Hermione smiled at Luna and nodded her head. “I’ll admit, I’m pretty terrible at Quidditch.” Draco shrugged his shoulders. “I thought you were great.”

Hermione beamed in reply. Neville finally descended with a thud and let out a sigh. “I hate Quidditch, I’m rubbish.” Ron turned his attention to the dark haired wizard and groaned. “You’re telling me, did you actually hit any quaffles?”

“Oh don’t be such a sore loser Ronald.” Hermione chided, shaking her head. “Let’s go get something to eat.” Luna declared, skipping off towards the castle. Hermione and Ron followed, with Neville close behind.

“Fancy something to eat?” Harry asked, turning his head to the side. Draco shrugged his shoulders and gestured towards the locker rooms. “I fancy a shower first.” Harry’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a shower _with Draco_ , he grabbed his boyfriends hand and pelted towards the locker rooms at full speed.

“Eager are we?” Draco teased as they entered the locker rooms. Harry nodded his head and bit down on his lower lip, his teeth connecting to the metal. “Always.” he winked.

They stripped off their quidditch robes and threw them carelessly onto the bench, once Harry was down to his underpants he scanned Draco’s body. He’d seen it thousands of times before but each time he couldn’t help but feast on him with hungry eyes. He had no idea how he managed to get _this_ lucky, but he wasn’t going to jinx it. He moved forwards, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him forwards to a sweet, chaste kiss. “I’m glad we did this.” Draco commented. Harry frowned. “Mm?” 

“Became Professors, played Quidditch… Everything.” Harry could see there was a lot of raw emotions in his boyfriend's face, his frown deepened, he tightened his hold on him and offered him a comforting smile. “Me too.”

Draco leant forwards and kissed Harry again, their piercings clanked against each other, Harry ran his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip, earning a small moan from the other man. “You still love those even after all these years.” he whispered, breathily. Harry smirked against Draco’s lips, plunging his tongue into Draco’s mouth.

Harry backed Draco up against the shower wall, reaching out to turn the dial behind them. The shower spray began to fall on to them, droplets of water running down Draco’s chest. Harry leant forwards and began to lick them off, trailing kisses down his chest as he dropped to his knees. Draco found his fingers running through Harry’s hair, his eyes falling closed. He felt Harry grab a hold of his hand, pulling Draco’s arm towards his face.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the dark haired man below him, his eyes widening as Harry began to trail kisses down his charred Dark Mark. He bit his lower lip, frowning. “What are you doing?” he whispered, almost inaudible, a shiver went up Draco’s spine. He wasn’t sure if it was the chilly shower room or what Harry was doing.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. “I love you, all of you, no matter what bit.” he whispered back. Draco felt the well of emotions overtake him, there was nobody in the world he loved more than this man, he’d do anything for him. He took a moment to peer around the locker room, it had been a long time since he was a student here, he never appreciated the castle as much as he should have in his younger years. 

Harry turned his attention to Draco’s half-hard prick, letting out a sound of approval. It had become a running joke between the two of him whenever Harry went to give the man a blowjob he’d remind him about his piercings, of course they’d healed years ago but it seemed to be a recurring thing they both laughed about. Harry had been thoroughly disappointed he was unable to give his boyfriend a blowjob and he’d often commented on it throughout the healing process.

“Don’t you dare.” Harry whispered against Draco’s rapidly hardening cock, Draco just snorted, shaking his head. “I couldn’t possibly comment.” came the smart reply. Wrapping his hand around the shaft, Harry gave it a quick squeeze and winked at Draco, who was staring at him with intensity. 

Harry ran his tongue along the slit, wrapping his mouth around his cock. He let the gentle scrape of the circular bars inside his mouth run down his shaft. Draco let out a breathy moan. He _loved_ it when Harry did this. “Harry..” Draco started, trying to control his breathing. 

“We don’t have a lot of time and I’d really rather it if you just fucked me.” he whispered, biting the inside of his mouth. Harry hummed, pulling Draco’s cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing out as he tried to swallow down his dick. He felt it in the back of his throat, there was absolutely nothing he enjoyed more than choking on Draco’s cock, but he was right. Draco never liked shower sex much, it was always too cold for one person or the water acted as awkward lubrication, but the sight of Harry below him did something to him.

Draco let out a raspy moan, bucking into the back of Harry’s throat. “Fuck.” he cursed, his head hitting the cold tiles behind him. Harry pulled back, chuckling slightly. He stood up, turning his boyfriend around and watched as the water fell effortlessly down his back, between his cheeks.

“You looked so fucking hot up there.” Harry whispered into his ear, running his hands down Draco’s sides. He felt the other man tremble under his touch. “So. Fucking. Hot.” he continued, his hand trailed to Draco’s arse and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Draco let out a moan. “Yeah?” he whispered back, his breathing unsteady.

“Mmh.” he parted Draco’s cheeks, mumbling a wandless spell Draco felt himself slacken and fill with lube, he moaned again. “Fuck.” he sighed, closing his eyes. It always burnt a little, lubrication spells were never as good as the real product, but beggars can’t be choosers.

He felt the intrusion of Harry’s finger push in to his hole, he gasped, clenching. “So tight.” Harry moaned. Harry was loud, but when Draco was the one being fucked he was louder. It always made Harry giddy to hear his boyfriend screaming. The first few times they’d had sex it was always Harry bottom, but one day whilst they’d been extremely drunk, Draco had suggested Harry ‘fuck the shit out of him’ and well, he _had_ to oblige.

He pushed the second finger inside, Draco didn’t take a lot of preparation these days - there wasn’t enough time between sex to really warrant it. He moved his fingers, twisting them in Draco’s arse, which received a deep throaty moan. “Fucking hell Harry, fuck me _now_!” Draco growled, pushing his arse back - he rubbed his cheeks against Harry’s hard cock earning a moan from the dark haired wizard.

“Uhh..” Harry moaned, bucking forwards against Draco’s arse. He positioned his cock, bit his lip and looked at his boyfriend. “Ready?” he whispered. Draco let out a growl of frustration and pushed back into Harry’s cock, Harry took that as a signal and thrust deep into Draco’s hole, they both gasped in unison. Placing both hands on the tiles, Draco began to move against Harry’s cock, Harry began to move a little quicker, gasping at the sensation. The burn was evident, but Draco was too antsy to really care at this point. 

“Fuck, Draco, _yesss_ ” he hissed, he looked down, marvelling in the sight before him. He’d told Draco he loved him so long ago, and so many more times since. But he couldn’t help but feel the well of emotion as he thrust deep into the man he loved so much.

Draco wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping rapidly, his moans increasing in volume. It only spurred Harry on more, he was now bucking wildly, his cock hit Draco’s prostate wrenching a scream of pleasure out of the blonde man. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he thrust again, Draco began to scratch at the wall, his moans louder and louder. Harry was pretty sure half the bloody castle would hear him as he fucked the other man, he didn’t care.

“Harry..” Draco moaned, pumping at his own cock wildly. He felt the pressure well inside him, he knew he was close. “Harry, I’m..” he moaned, biting his lower lip Harry thrust deeper and deeper, holding Draco’s hips tightly. “Come for me, Draco.” he moaned. Draco tightened his hands into fists, his toes curling as he came in white hot spurts, a gut wrenching moan escaped his lips.

“Fuck.” Harry cursed as he watched his boyfriend come undone, he thrust once more before he was filling Draco’s hole, a moan of pleasure and pure ecstasy escaping his lips.

“Merlin…” Draco sighed, slumping against the wall. Harry pulled out and closed his eyes, focusing on his breath was ragged and uneven. 

“Gods, I love you.” Harry said, shaking his head. Draco turned around and smiled at him, he looked completely undone. “I love you too.” he whispered, a silly smile on his face.

“Draco,” Harry started, moving forwards to wrap his arms around the other man. Looking up at him, dazed Draco stood up straight and wrapped his own arms around Harry's neck. His eyes slid closed for a moment. “Mm?” he replied absentmindedly. “Will you marry me?” he asked, biting his lip. The shower was still on, steam filling the air. The water fell down Harry’s face, pooling between their chests.

Draco’s eyes flew open and he stared into the emerald green pools that were Harry’s, as though searching for something. “What?” he finally replied, his brain short circuited.

“Will you, Draco Malfoy, marry me, Harry Potter?” he said, a smile on his lips. Draco let out a gasp, then started to laugh. “Wow.” he breathed. 

Harry looked at him expectantly, his heart hammering against his chest.

Draco closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Harry’s and smiled. “Yes.”


End file.
